Kaylynne's Story
by Raven's Gaze
Summary: What if there were five Marauders? Watch as the four well-known Marauders are joined by another—Kaylynne. Will eventually show the Marauders' seven years, the first war (Marauders Era to Harry's), and all the way to the destruction of Voldemort. What will Kaylynne change?


**Author's Note**: _This fanfiction eats reviews. Please feed it or it will die. D: I wrote this first chapter in three days, so if you review they will show up even faster. :3_

_This will outline Marauders years 1-7, the first war, and Hopefully continue into Harry's years and the destruction of Voldemort. During the Marauder years, it will jump over the first few years, showing a few pranks, hints of the war, friendship development, etc. It will slow down when we hit fourth year and everything that has been jumped over WILL be explained, and the rest of their years will be explained in a lot more detail. _

_Rated T for coarse language, probably when you reach Marauder's year three or four. Sexual jokes(Sirius is in this story, after all), appearing around the same time. _

_Also, if you review, please tell me, is this chapter short or long? Is it the perfect length? I always seem to have problems getting chapters long enough. :) Thank you. _

**_Disclaimer: _**_No, I'm not JK Rowling. I'm not that talented, just a random fourteen year old girl who enjoys writing. I don't own ay of this. The characters are JK Rowling, the world is JK Rowling, etc. I did put OCs in though, of course._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the novels that I will mention Lynne reading - they are just books I've read that were good. I'll put disclaimer in bold beside them whenever I mention one. _

_This fanfiction takes place in a strange timeline. It takes place so that the muggle world is like it is currently, in 2013, but the Wizarding World is still as it would be in the 70s. If this bothers you, I'm sorry, but if I want this fanfiction to turn out the way I want it to it will have to be this way. If you have any questions about this, please feel free to ask and I will do my best to answer. _

_Warriors is actually something I started reading when I was eleven. thought it would be the perfect time to add it in. :3_

_Anyway- I'll stop with the author's note._

_Chapter 1: A Reputation_

Kaylynne Rose Holbrook rose out of bed as soon as the sun was up, around seven in the morning. She had barely slept the past night as she impatiently awaited her departure for Hogwarts. It would be her first year. A few hours prior to sunrise, she had picked up a book and read until she was ready to get up. She had packed weeks ago – she even had her mother shrink down her whole library of muggle fantasy novels before packing them, so that she could bring them all. She adored muggle fantasy books. It was amazing to read about the different worlds and creatures they could come up with. For people without magic, it was amazing to see how much _magic_ their ends could truly create. The books usually had a wonderful plotline. She was currently reading a series called _Warriors_, by Erin Hunter (**DISCLAIMER)**, and this was the third book, Forest of Secrets. Also, she had her mother place a feather-light charm on her trunk so that she could actually lift it. She didn't have a lot of upper body strength.

She closed the book she had been reading, shoving in into her trunk before closing it and rocketing down the stairs, trunk behind her. She sat down at their kitchen table, waiting for her parents to wake. She pulled out a bowl and left it on the counter as she gathered food items for her usual fruit salad. That is, it's what she had whenever she decided she was up to eating breakfast, which was highly rare. Kaylynne always felt that the thought of food in the morning made her nauseous. She added a small amount of blueberries, of cantaloupe, of apple slices and of orange slices before sitting down to eat her tiny fruit salad.

Almost an hour later, her parents made an appearance in the kitchen. Lynne, unbelievably excited, was quick to ask when they would be leaving.

"At nine, Kay. I take it you're excited. How long've you been up?" Her dad, Callan, answered.

"Oh, I don't know. Early." Lynne replied, grinning. Her dad was the only person who called her Kay. The rest of the people she knew call her Lynne.

"You should sleep more, Lynne. You're always up late, and then the first one down in the morning! The little amount of sleep you need in astounding" Lynne's mom, Rose, scolded.

"Not last night, it was impossible to sleep mom!" Lynne exclaimed. "What house do you think I'll be in?" Lynne was shaking with excitement. Rose replied "Ravenclaw" just as Callan replied "Gryffindor." The two looked at each other and shrugged. Kaylynne laughed as she saw each of her parents place a galleon and two sickles on the table. "It's nine." Lynne stated after a while. Rose and Callan led the way, Lynne trailing behind as they escorted her to King's Cross Station.

As if no time had passed at all, Kaylynne suddenly found herself waving out the train window as the Hogwarts Express pulled away from the station. Her parents were smiling, Callan with one arm around Rose. Lynne could have sworn she saw a tear leak down the side of her mother's face.

The girl spun on the spot, heading quickly to try to find an empty compartment, she didn't know how to make friends, really, and she was just hoping they might come to her. She was very shy, though once she was comfortable around someone she was able to talk like normal and be a very sarcastic, witty person. She passed a few compartments, trying to peer in casually. It worked, for the most part.

She eventually encountered an empty compartment, probably one of the last ones. She shoved her trunk into the holders above her head and sat down. If not for the feather-light charm, she would have struggled with that. She opened the charms textbook she had pulled out of her trunk on the way to the station, continuing to read it. She practiced a few sells, though she could really only manage the levitating spell, and she could almost to the spells to enlarge and shrink objects. She knew she would need them to be able to read her books.

"Do you mind if I join you?" a girl with fiery red hair and vibrant green eyes asked from the door. Lynne smiled and gestured for her to sit. She closed her Charms book and set it down on the seat.

"I'm Kaylynne Holbrook." Kaylynne welcomed.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans." Lily reached out her hand, and Lynne shook it.

"You can just call me Lynne."

"Lynne, then," Lily stated warmly. The two chatted aimlessly for a while. Lynne could tell that this girl would be a good friend to have. She hoped they would be in the same house. Lynne was eventually quite open with her. She hoped they would be in the same house.

"Ravenclaw. I've done research on the houses, and I think I would like to be surrounded with the thirst for knowledge. My friend Severus wants me to be in Slytherin with him, though," Lily replied when asked which house she wanted to be in

"You don't seem like a Slytherin. Slimy blokes, they are," Lynne stated. An emotion flashed across Lily's face, so she added, "but of course, I've never met Severus, and you friend might not be slimy. Just, a lot of Slytherins are just that… _slimy._"

"It's alright, Lynne, I'm not offended. I should go find hi-"

"Did I hear "Slytherin" and "slimy" over here?" a boy with long black hair interrupted Lily, "Oi! James!"

"What?" a boy with black, untidy hair that stuck up in every direction who must have been James asked.

"I heard someone over here agrees that Slytherins are slimy blokes" The first boy stated proudly. "Of course, Sevr- Snevi- Snivellus back there was the slimiest of all."

Lily stood and left.

"What was her problem?" James asked.

"You insulted her friend. - The extra slimy Slytherin. She was leaving to find him before you came in though." Lynne informed.

"Oh... Well, do you mind?" James question, gesturing to the near-empty compartment.

"Nope. Come on in." The two boys sat down across from each other, the long haired one beside Lynne.

"James Potter." The boy supplied his name, but no hand to shake so she simply supplied her name as well.

"Kaylynne Holbrook."

"Holbrook?" The long haired boy asked suspiciously.

He must be a pureblood too, Lynne thought. James was also looking suspicious, though she knew Potters were purebloods. The Holbrooks were an old pureblood family. A few generations back, two sisters, twins, the older of which was the heir, though no one knew which was older. Why this was seemed to be lost as the story was passed down. Anyway, the two fought for the inheritance, one a bloodtraitor, the other a blood purist. A Slytherin, and a Gryffindor. They split everything in half and went their separate ways. The Slytherin side was always Slytherins, though on Kaylynne's side there were Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors. Both boys were watching her suspiciously until she answered.

"I'll be a Slytherin," Lynne started, "When the ground underneath Hogwarts opens up and swallows the school into the lowest of the seven hells."

The two boys burst out laughing.

"Me too!" The long haired on called out between gasps. When everything calmed down, he provided his name. "Sirius Black."

"And you were suspicious of me?" Lynne asked James. She was thinking about Sirius though, the way he acted and the things he said. He didn't seem to be a blood purist.

"No- well, yes. I was suspicious of him too. But, really, he's alright." James stammered. Lynne smiled warmly and nodded.

"Well, we left this guy- Peter Pettigrew- with a prefect who was in the process of removing a large amount of boils, and we should probably go find him, he's most likely looking for us." Sirius said casually, "Be right back." The two left the compartment.

A few moments later, a head poked in. I was just constant circulation in the first few hours of the ride, Lynne supposed.

"Can I come sit with you?" the slightly shabby boy asked, "There were these two loud boys who intruded on my silence. I just gave up, it's quite hard to read with that much noise."

"Come on in, but you might only have a few minutes of peace before these two boys come back…" Lynne warned" I know what you mean though. It's hard to read with a lot of noise."

The boy nodded his thanks and provided his name, Remus Lupin.

"Kaylynne Holbrook.| No flinch came. She looked at him, confused.

"I don't judge by a name." He explained.

"Oh- good." She stammered. The Lupins used to be a prestigious family, but there was something about the heir marrying a muggle he loves… She didn't remember. Soon, James and Sirius returned with Peter Pettigrew, a short buy who was a little bit chubby, but not overly. The five of them squished in, even though the compartment was made for four people. Remus could deal with the casual conversation, and continued to read by the window.

"So, what house do you all want to be in?" Lynne asked.

"Gryffindor! Like my parents." James exclaimed proudly.

"Agreed, but of course, my parents were proud Slytherins." Sirius commented.

"Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor. I asked my parents where they thought I'd go, and mom said Ravenclaw, dad said Gryffindor. Funny, that's the houses they were in too. They actually bet on me being in either one." Lynne explained, "Peter?"

"Gryffindor, or even Slytherin. All the important people go there." He said sadly.

"Oh, Pete, don't be a slimy Slytherin! Join us in Gryffindor!" James said.

"Remus?" Lynne asked, adding him to the conversation.

"Wherever I'm put because it's probably where I'll be happiest. But if I had the choice, I'd go to Ravenclaw." he answered.

Kaylynne exited the train with the four boys she would now call her friends. Her eyes were still amazed by all the magic around her, even if she grew up with it.

"Firs' years ov'r 'ere!" A massive, hairy man called from the side. "I'm Hagrid, gamekeeper 'ere at Hogwarts. Th's way to tha' boats."

The man, Hagrid, led them to the edge of the Black Lake. "Four to a boat." He announced, and sat down in his own, taking up almost all of it. The five eleven year olds looked at each other and James shrugged.

"We're small." He said simply. The five of them agreed and squeezed themselves into the boat.

Their boat edged on, moving slower than the rest. James, suddenly, was thrown violently into the water where he started yelling and splashing, confused. They were at the back, and Hagrid at the front, so he didn't hear. Sirius, too, was ejected angrily from the boat, splashing James when he landed in the water. The two boys looked at each other and started laughing as they grabbed the sides of the boat to let it pull them on.

"How do you not have hypothermia?" Remus exclaimed.

"What's hypothermia?" James asked.

"Muggle thing- is the water not cold?" Remus called. From a boat a little ways to the left Lynne heard fighting. There was Lily Evans sitting with two girls and a particularly greasy future-Slytherin. She had hold of his wand, and was scolding him after waving her wand at the boys in the water. Lynne figures it wasn't chance that the two were thrown into the water, but it was Severus Snape. Lily must have cast a heating spell. She didn't know how Lily managed that, it wasn't even part of the first year curriculum

Suddenly, there was a splash and Lynne found herself alone in the boat. She watched Lily flick her wand twice more at Remus and Peter. She watched as Sirius reached for her arm. She allowed herself to be pulled into the water in defeat, feeling a splash of cold as she hit the water, though it was soon gone with another heating spell from Lily.

Lynne splashed Sirius in the face for revenge, and a massive water fight ensued. Lynne was the strongest swimmer, and won. Peter was also a very good swimmer. _Maybe he has a river in his backyard, too, _Lynne thought.

A few moments later, Lynne realized they were falling behind the boats and the five eleven year old swam frantically to catch up.

The five hurried along behind the crowd of first years. Luckily, Remus had been able to perform a drying spell after a few tries. When asked how he knew, he only said he knew lots of spells and just never had any time to practice. Sadly, the lake-scent remained.

Suddenly, the first years came to a halt in front of ta massive set of door. A strict looking woman walked out and addressed them.

"In a moment you will follow me into the Great Hall. You will wait for your name to be called. When it is, you walk up ti the stool, sit, we will place the sorting hat on your head, and it will sort you into one of four houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, or Ravenclaw. Good Luck," Professor McGonagall led them through the doors. Lynne froze at the gaze of all the eyes that ell on the group. The Sorting Hat started to sing some song about the traits of the Houses, but Lynne was sill frozen from all the eyes watching.

"Abbot, Raynar." And the sorting commenced. Raynar Abbot was placed in Hufflepuff. Lynne zoned out most of the people, only focusing when a name caught her attention.

"Black, Sirius." Was called, and he sat for a few minutes before the hat announced he was a Gryffindor, A few people clapped, hesitantly stopping as the purebloods stared in amazement and the muggleborns became confused at the lack of cheers.

"What, surprised?" Sirius stated. "I'm thrilled. I guess clapping would be too much to hope for then."

"Mr. Black, if you please, just go take your seat." McGonagall called calmly. Sirius shrugged and headed over. The Gryffindor table cheered, deciding he wasn't too bad. A few names were called and some loud claps and cheers went by before Lynne's interest was grabbed again.

"Evans, Lily." Professor McGonagall called. She only had the sorting hat on for about a minute before it announced "Gryffindor" loudly. Suddenly, nervousness seeped into her stomach.

"Holbrook, Kaylynne." She felt the eyes on her. They were wondering where the Jay would fit, she could tell. The sorting hat was placed on her head, and Lynne jumped when it spoke.

"Cunning…. Very cunning… Common sense, a lot of it… You don't wear your heart on your sleeve… Extremely independent... Perfect Slytherin…" The hat mumbled almost incoherently.

"No… please don't. I want to _stay_ a bloodtraiter. Please. I don't want my side of the Holbrooks to throw me out." Lynne pleaded.

"Relax. No, you wouldn't fit in Slytherin. Slytherins tend to see their friends as allies, and that is not your point of view. I've been doing this long time, Lynne. They may say cunning, intelligence, bravery, loyalty, but it's really about how you see the world. "The hat said, speaking in more fluent sentences. _I I wonder if its ever given information like this before… /I _"Not often. Just to come of the more difficult to sort… see, you have the 'traits' of a Slytherin, and you are very intelligent, showing the traits of a Ravenclaw, but your intelligence comes from knowing how to use your common sense, unlike most Ravenclaws. Ravenclaws are hard workers. You are when necessary, but it is not a defining trait. Ravenclaws as a whole are capable of not having many friends, and getting on by just throwing themselves into their studies, and that is not you…"

"So I'm a Hufflepuff, or a Gryffindor?" Lynne asked.

"It would seem. You are far too shy to be a Hufflepuff, friendly to almost everyone, they are… Outgoing… The one trait you share with them is you undeniable loyalty. Gryffindor… now, Gryffindors 'wear their hearts on their sleeves' as most Slytherins call it. Slytherin sees it as a bad thing, but Gryffindors… They see that some things are worth dying for, and they would rather die truthful than live falsely. Gryffindors are all brave at heart, whether or not they can see it. A Gryffindor's sense of loyalty and love means they would just as quickly throw themselves in front of the Killing Curse as they would decide to go to sleep. They would go to any length to help a friend. You are, truly a… GRYFFINDOR!" the hat exclaimed the last word loudly.

Suddenly the hat was pulled off her head before she had a chance to ask why she was being given all of this information. She attempted to drown out the cheers with her own thoughts, trying to commit the hat's words to memory. She would write them down later that night. She hated cheering, she decided as she sat down next to Sirius, across from Lily, especially when said cheering was for her.

By the end of the sorting, the only names that drew her attention were "Lupin, Remus," "Pettigrew, Peter," "Potter, James," and, of course, "Snape, Severus." All of the above were sorted into Gryffindor, even little Peter, with the exception of Snape, who was quite accurately placed in Slytherin.

"Thanks for the heating charm, by the way, Lily." Lynne winked at her.

"You knew?" Lily questioned.

"Of course. You think I'd let the pull me in if I didn't know I'd be warm in a second?" She asked, as if it was obvious.

"No," Lily laughed, "I suppose not."

The first years came to a halt at the seventh floor, Kaylynne had counted, in front of a portrait of a fat woman, led by the fifth year prefects, Holland Wood and Karen Lonewater.

"Devil's Snare." Wood spoke the password, and the Fat Lady's portrait swung open like a door with a creak. The Gryffindors filed in. "Boys with me, girls follow Karen."

"I'll come find you guys later," Lynne called to the four boys, smiling. She turned and caught up with Lily, who was in conversation with a short girl with mousy brown hair and round cheeks.

"Hello Lynne!" Lily exclaimed, "This is Alice Dearborn."

"Hello, Lily, Alice. Nice to meet you," She finished, directing it at Alice. The three followed Karen up the right hand stairs. They stopped at the first level, by a door that had the words "_First Year Girls" _engraved in fancy calligraphy.

"Your trunks should already be there, and there will be enough beds for everyone. If you have any trouble, I will be waiting in the common room. Breakfast is at eight." Karen said brightly, then she made her way down the stairs, apparently to the common room again. There were six girls in total, and a black-haired girl who Kaylynne didn't recognize was the first to open the door and walk inside. Lynne quickly followed, wanting her choice of bed. In the room, there were six four-poster beds. Three on each side of the room. There was a window on either side of each bed, but of course some beds shared a window on one or both sides. Lynne, quickly as possible, took the bed in the corner, closest to the door. She had a feeling she would be out of the dormitories a lot, her primary friends probably being boys. Lily took the bed next to her, and Alice the one after that.

"So, what's everyone's names?" Lily asked. "I'm Lily Evans."

"I'm Kaylynne Holbrook, but call be Lynne." Kaylynne said, gathering all of her courage to speak loudly and not to shake. Luckily, all of the girls were smiling and their happily provided their names.

"Marlene McKinnon."

"Mary McDonald."

"Alice Dearborn."

"Skye Concorde."

After introductions had been made, everyone proceeded to unpack, loose chatting circulating the room. Lynne mostly talked to Lily. She had apologized for her friend Severus' behaviour, though Lynne knew Severus himself would definitely not be sorry. Lynne accepted the apology readily and told her the swim had been enjoyable, she was quite happy it had happened. It was true, Lynne loved a good swim.

Lynne left her trunk, led closed, but not locked, the cover only sitting over top, with only clothes and robes inside. She placed all of her school books on the top of her shelf, and had quite a few questioning stares when she opened the spall sack of shrunken books and dumped them on her bed. She started flipping through her charms textbook, trying to figure out how to turn them to normal size.

It took her a good forty-five minutes, but she eventually managed it, and twenty minutes later had the shrinking charm done too. She started to sort, shrink and organize the books accordingly in her nightstand, but of course not until having promised Lily she would be allowed to borrow any of them. Apparently, Lily knew she would miss muggle books but had only been able to bring a few, having no one to do the shrinking charm for her, being muggleborn.

After everyone was unpacked, they set themselves around Marlene's bed, getting to know each other. Lynne felt quite comfortable with them, and was glad they were there, even though she knew the guys would be her best friends. A girl needed other girls to talk to though, didn't she?

Eventually, when everyone was settling in to sleep, Lynne slipped out to head to the boy's dormitories. The prefects hadn't mentioned anything about girls going up to the boy's dormitories, only that the girl's stairs don't allow boys to climb them. She slipped across the common room, up to the boy's stairs and she mounted a few steps, sighing with relief when no one made a comment about her heading up that way, and also that the stairs didn't throw her off in some way or another.

"Hello?" Lynne called through the door that read "_First Year Boys_" on it, knocking as she did so. She knew there were also six boys sorted into Gryffindor. Odd, how the numbers matched up. They didn't do that in any other houses, from what she saw.

An exclamation of "Lynne!" greeted her as the door opened to reveal James Potter smiling at her.

"Does anyone mind me being here?" Lynne asked cautiously.

"No, not at all." James made to lead her into the room when Lynne told him to please ask the two boys she didn't know if they minded at all.

"Frank! Quentin! Do you mind our friend Lynne coming in?" James called loudly, even though they were only across the room from him. Lynne heard mumbled of "Nope" and "Go right ahead" from somewhere in the dormitories. James continued, "See? Come on in."

"Oh, alright." Lynne conceded. She stepped into the dormitory, which, unsurprisingly, was quite messy on James' and Sirius' sections of the room, while Remus' and Peter's were relatively clean, as well as Frank's and Quentin's, though none but Remus' seemed spotless. "How's everything in here?"

"Wonderful!" Sirius exclaimed from where he sat, bouncing on Remus' bed while Remus attempted to read a book on magical creatures. Lynne laughed.

"Yeah, everyone like everyone and thinks are good! It's great to be at Hogwarts at last." James continued.

"Frank and I were just heading to the common room. Nice to meet you, Lynne… Holbrook, is it?" Quentin and Frank were on their way out of the dorm, and Quentin stopped to offer her his hand. Lynne shook it and nodded, repeating her last name. The two exited the room, leaving the five friends alone.

"So, how's everything in Girly Corner?" James asked. From the edge of her view, she saw Sirius pick up Remus' book, place the bookmark inside and set it on the bookshelf while muttering something about a "party-pooper".

"Girly Corner? Where'd you get that?" Lynne inquired.

"Sirius." James grinned.

"Well, if it is, in fact, Girly Corner, I suppose I should just move in over here because I'm not a very girly person." Lynne declared. She gestured to her hair, which was cut short, maybe only a few centimetres long. It was a medium brown, really quite average, though her shining blue eyes were unique.

"Maybe you should." Sirius smiled.

Lynne spent a good few hours there, and even Frank and Quentin returned, though they were tired and headed off to bed, but the five friends kept quiet and continued to talk in a hushed conversation. By the end of those few hours, the five had decided to be friends for their whole lives, do anything for each other, and to make a name for themselves… as pranksters of Hogwarts.


End file.
